Existing display panel mainly includes a liquid-crystal display panel, an organic light-emitting display panel, and a plasma display panel, etc. With the development of science and technology, display panel manufacturing has also become more and more mature, and the requirements for display panel have become more and more diverse. Users are no longer satisfied with only the conventional performance indicators of the display panel, e.g., large size and high definition, and have more and more diverse requirements for the shape of the display panel. Therefore, an irregularly-shaped display panel has been emerged. The emergence of the irregularly-shaped display panel breaks through the limitation of the single rectangular structure of the display panel, which not only diversifies the display effect, but also widely extends the application of the display panel. The irregularly-shaped display panel has been successfully applied in the design of wearable electronics, e.g., a watch, glasses, or a smart bracelet, etc. In addition, the shape design of the irregularly-shaped display panel can avoid certain functional units, e.g., a camera unit, a sensor unit, or a speaker unit, etc., on the front panel of the display device. Therefore, a screen ratio of a display device is improved, and, thus, the display effect is substantially prominent.
However, in the prior art, after packaging the irregularly-shaped display panel, when the irregularly-shaped region is subjected to an impact, the packaging film layer easily cracks. After the crack extends to the display region, a dark spot is easily generated, thereby affecting display quality and display effect.
Therefore, there is an urgent need to provide a display panel and a display device capable of enhancing the packaging strength and improving the display quality. The disclosed display panel and display device are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.